


New Beginnings In Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Conquers All: [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono realized she made the right choice about having a fresh start with Adam, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s a Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	New Beginnings In Life:

*Summary: Kono realized she made the right choice about having a fresh start with Adam, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s a Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was so happy to be home in Hawaii, She had her ohana, & getting back together with her husband, Adam Noshimuri, was the best thing that she ever had done. They are happy, Especially, Cause they are having another baby.

 

She was so deep in thought, that she didn’t feel a strong pair of arms around her growing belly, & she smiled in response. She loves him, & loves having him near her. The Hawaiian Beauty turned around in his arms, & asked this.

 

“Did Hal get off okay ?”, as she cuddled, & snuggled against him, “Yeah, His family is glad that he is coming home to them after so many years”, “That was a nice thing that you did”, She said, & they shared a kiss. They were relaxing a bit, before their dinner party.

 

Everyone had fun, & it was a success, The Former Rookie said to him, “This is new beginnings in life, I am glad that we are taking it together”, & they shared another kiss, & retired to their bedroom for the rest of their evening.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
